meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 075
6:22:26 PM Kate: It's been two days since Janis got her shiny new inheritance, which gave you time to do boring stuff like shop and pay taxes on it (yes, there are taxes) and hire a gardener and a financial advisor or burn it to the ground, whichever you decided to do. 6:23:07 PM Janis: Janis did not burn it, so I guess she did all that stuff 6:23:12 PM Kate: Earlier today Nation made another planejump, mostly out of boredom, because let's face it, a nice peaceful plane where hardly anyone is trying to kill you just isn't very interesting. 6:23:18 PM Kate: She can decide later. :) 6:25:55 PM Kate: Also earlier today, in his everlasting quest for self-improvement, Nation asked you to get your lazy kiesters to the nearest land mass and retrieve some objects for him. As you all know, and I probably don't have to reiterate this, but I will because I'm wonderful, Nation was meant to be flown with a crew assisting the ship's central intelligence. He doesn't have a proper crew; instead he has you lot, uneducated on the workings of amazing voidships and probably unwashed. 6:26:37 PM Janis: Janis was sure to sneer at him upon saying that 6:26:43 PM Kate: While some of the others on the ship are working on educating themselves about crewing a voidship, you are all slackers and have done nothing at all. 6:26:53 PM Kate: Except Val, who just hasn't done much. 6:27:25 PM Kate: To make up for your intense dedication to slacking, Nation's sending you to retrieve some golem parts, so that some of his functions can be automated without being actually automated. 6:28:08 PM Iskandar: Iskandar finds the whole idea of operating a device in order to fly deeply immoral, so he's happy to play gopher. 6:28:24 PM Kate: He wouldn't've bothered asking, because they are some highly specific, rare and expensive parts, but as it happens, his sensors have picked up a few of the objects on the list on the aforementioned landmass. 6:29:49 PM Kate: You can roll K: Arcana to know what they are; Aziz will recognize them in an instant when he turns up. 6:30:17 PM Kate: But you have a list, and even better, it's a list enspelled to show holograms of the items, so you don't have to recognize them by description. 6:30:23 PM Iskandar: ((22)) 6:30:32 PM Kate: Keleska lent a hand on that. 6:32:13 PM Kate: So at the appointed time, you come together in the portal room in preparation to go out and get pummeled, I mean, explore. 6:32:32 PM Wynn: Wynn will lead the way to the pummeling! 6:32:49 PM Iskandar: Iskandar is ready to go. 6:33:04 PM Wynn: Wynn got Aziz to fix her armor. :) 6:33:06 PM Janis: Janis is ready to shop 6:34:06 PM Kate: Anything you want to discuss or plan before you start? This is your time, do what you want. :) You can even run away and sing tra la la if you want. 6:34:33 PM Iskandar: What do we know about this plane, Nation? 6:38:13 PM Iskandar: Nation: Seems like a pretty standard prime material. Air, earth, water. Now get going, I don't have all epoch. 6:38:32 PM Iskandar: Fine, fine. 6:38:36 PM Iskandar: Iskandar goes through the portal. 6:38:46 PM Janis: Janis follows 6:38:52 PM Wynn: Wynn heads out. 6:39:07 PM Nilani: Nilani strides along behind. 6:39:45 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks around at the new world before them! Hopefully he doesn't learn any valuable lessons. 6:39:47 PM Kate: You're not immolated as you go through the portal! Hurrayyyyy! 6:39:57 PM Kate: Pfft, valuable lessons in MY games? 6:40:08 PM Kate: No fear on THAT score. 6:41:34 PM Kate: Instead of ending up in a leech lagoon, Iskandar and all the rest of you turn up in the front yard of a mansion, with a carefully-raked path leading to the door and a massive iron gate with seven locks on it behind you, keeping you from leaving the grounds on foot. The locks are old and rusted, though. 6:41:51 PM Wynn: ....We really need to get better portals. 6:42:08 PM Janis: ....we seem to end up at a lot of mansions. Anyone else notice that? 6:42:19 PM Janis: Like, remember when we were almost sued for that? 6:42:23 PM Kate: The building itself is no Downton Abbey. It's falling to pieces, and the roof on what seems to be one entire wing of the building has fallen in. 6:42:34 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at whatever wall is keeping us in. Easily climbable? 6:42:59 PM Kate: Nope. But the locks can probably be broken. 6:43:46 PM Iskandar: The portals latch onto stable points in space-time. There has to be some corrolation between mansions and estate-grounds being more stable, but I dno't care to make it. 6:43:58 PM Kate: The fountain between you and the building isn't working, and is covered with vines and greenish slime; the water is brown and anyone who looks in it will see plenty of little fish skeletons sunk to the bottom of the remaining 6 inches of water. There are some coppers in there too. 6:44:22 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at the mansion! "Nation needs parts, maybe some of them are here." 6:44:54 PM Wynn: ......why would they be here? Did he say we need to find them? I thought we were going to buy them. 6:44:57 PM Janis: ...you think we'll find some golem bits in a rundown mansion? 6:45:30 PM Kate: The grass is overgrown too--several feet tall. Probably full of ticks, too. 6:45:37 PM Iskandar: Iskandar: Sure, why not. 6:45:44 PM Iskandar: Iskandar heads toward the mansion! 6:45:45 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 6:45:53 PM Wynn: Still trespassing. 6:45:57 PM Janis: ...ok, even I think this is reckless. 6:46:00 PM Iskandar: At least we can check it out before we destroy the locks. 6:46:00 PM Janis: And I'm me. 6:46:14 PM Iskandar: This is my 'seriously caring about trespassing' face. 6:46:46 PM Iskandar: How high is the wall? 6:46:47 PM Kate: He did say he was putting you down within 100 yards of the items. 6:46:54 PM Kate: 20 feet. 6:47:06 PM Kate: Maybe 30. 6:47:07 PM Iskandar: Iskandar: Wow, that is a tall wall. 6:47:15 PM Wynn: I've got rope. 6:47:21 PM Janis: I can fire the rope over it. 6:47:29 PM Iskandar: And I can fly anyway. 6:47:38 PM Kate: Sure! There's also some spots where there are vines. 6:47:51 PM Kate: Some of the rocks have fallen down in one spot as well. 6:48:04 PM Wynn: It's the magic rope that ties itself. 6:48:04 PM Kate: Right at the top. 6:48:20 PM Janis: Yeah, but ties itself to what? 6:48:45 PM Janis: Without a treebranch or something, we will still need something for it to hook to. 6:49:00 PM Wynn: I'm sure there's something out there. 6:49:02 PM Iskandar: Iskandar is still heading toward the mansion. "I have this." 6:49:17 PM Iskandar: Iskandar holds up his immoveable rod. (not a euphemism.) 6:49:48 PM Kate: Isk reaches the steps! They're filthy, covered with about half an inch of dust. 6:50:30 PM Janis: Janis follows, best she can 6:50:47 PM Kate: Some leaves. Oh, and there's a shingle. 6:51:06 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns again. "We can't just enter someone's house." 6:51:17 PM Nilani: Nilani also tags along 6:51:30 PM Kate: There are two statues of lions on either side of the stairs; both are crumbling. One is missing its head, which is lying on the ground next to it smashed. 6:51:30 PM Janis: Janis looks for a window to peak in 6:52:04 PM Iskandar: Well, there's something magic inside. 6:52:14 PM Janis: I'm not even sure anyone still owns this place. It looks abandoned. 6:52:25 PM Iskandar: Also, the gravel path is enspelled to stay tidy. 6:52:48 PM Iskandar: I don't think anyone's been here for a very long time. 6:53:28 PM Kate: The doors are double doors, massive and heavy, with huge lion doorknockers on them. They're pretty rusty, but both have filth-encrusted golden eyes. 6:53:59 PM Iskandar: Iskandar knocks. 6:54:06 PM Iskandar: Using the door knocker. 6:54:26 PM Kate: The bottom part of the door knocker comes off in his hand, and he gets rust flakes all over his shoes from it, too. 6:54:39 PM Janis: Janis still looks for a window or somewhere she could peek inside 6:54:48 PM Kate: I hope he has his tetanus shots up to date. 6:55:09 PM Wynn: Wynn crosses her arms and looks on with disapproval. 6:55:13 PM Kate: The windows are filthy, just like everything else, and you can't see through them very well, unfortunately. Some have curtains. 6:55:42 PM Iskandar: Iskandar finds Wynn's disapproval mere white noise at this point. 6:55:49 PM Kate: Roll Notice! 6:55:49 PM Janis: Janis sticks her hand in her pocket, gripping something for support but not taking it out. 6:55:53 PM Iskandar: Iskandar knocks on the door. 6:56:09 PM Kate: THUD. THUD. THUD. 6:56:10 PM Janis: ((unnat 20)) 6:56:15 PM Kate: No answer. 6:56:29 PM Iskandar: ((14.)) 6:56:39 PM Nilani: (( 21 )) 6:56:41 PM Janis: ((Goddam you Nilani -_-)) 6:56:43 PM Wynn: (11) 6:56:49 PM | Edited 6:56:58 PM Nilani: (( : P )) 6:57:07 PM Kate: It's a nice day. Some birds are tweeting in the trees, carefully keeping it under 140 characters. 6:57:27 PM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs, and tries the doorknob! 6:58:28 PM Kate: With a creak that sounds a lot more like EEeeeeeEEEEERrrrrCHk, the ornate handle turns; it's not locked. 6:58:45 PM Nilani: Nilani cringes 6:58:49 PM Janis: Janis takes a safe position behind Isk 6:58:55 PM Janis: ((And Wynn)) 6:59:06 PM Nilani: That is an uncomfortable noise. 6:59:34 PM Kate: He'll have to push to get it to open, though. 6:59:48 PM Iskandar: Iskandar pushes! 7:00:31 PM Kate: There's another squealing noise. Roll Fort! 7:00:46 PM Janis: ((Everyone or just Isk?)) 7:01:33 PM Iskandar: ((5! I assume I get money.)) 7:03:55 PM Kate: Everyone. 7:03:57 PM Kate: You're all there. 7:04:17 PM Janis: ((9)) 7:04:25 PM Wynn: (16, because what else do you roll byt a 5 when you have a +11?) 7:04:41 PM Nilani: 23 7:05:29 PM Kate: Janis's ears are ringing and Isk actually has to stop momentarily to put his hands over his ears. 7:05:37 PM Kate: But he does eventually get the door open. 7:05:48 PM Janis: THE HELL IS THAT NOISE! 7:06:06 PM Iskandar: GATES OF HELL, I ASSUME! 7:06:07 PM Nilani: Nevermind. THAT is an uncomfortable noise. 7:06:23 PM Wynn: That's what you get for breaking and entering 7:06:50 PM Iskandar: Iskandar rubs his ears. 7:07:05 PM Iskandar: My ears are ringing so I can't really hear but I assume Wynn is being smug at me? 7:07:57 PM Kate: The inside of the house doesn't look substantially better than the outside, as far as upkeep goes. It's very dark, except that there's a hole in the roof, which at least does explain why there are a few bird's nests in the fancy woodwork of the entryway. 7:08:18 PM Iskandar: Wynn, I think those birds are also trespassing. 7:08:26 PM Kate: It also explains why there's a sound of dripping and vines growing into the indoors. 7:08:31 PM Wynn: Birds can't follow the law. 7:08:57 PM Iskandar: Whoa. Such vitriol. How long have you hated birds? 7:09:05 PM Iskandar: Iskandar casts light on his dagger. 7:09:06 PM Janis: What if they're people turned into birds? 7:09:06 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at him. 7:09:19 PM Janis: I turn into a bird. 7:09:33 PM Kate: The ground is covered in dust, dirt and debris--paint and paper scraps from the wallpaper, broken marble bits from the pieces of floor that broke under the weight of the roof debris. 7:10:18 PM Kate: There's a strong smell of decay and rotting; a plume of black mold is coming down from the ceiling where the water has gotten in. 7:10:58 PM Kate: The stairwell to the upper floor is blocked off by roof debris, and given the damp it's probably not safe anyway. I hope no one here has allergies. 7:11:56 PM Kate: There's also abundant insect life and quite a few spiderwebs around to take advantage of the buffet. 7:12:19 PM Janis: Ugh. Bugs. 7:13:19 PM Iskandar: I'm sensing some magic in the basement. 7:14:28 PM Kate: A bird grabs a big beetle and snaps it up as Janis watches. 7:14:50 PM Iskandar: Hey, look, nature! 7:14:54 PM Janis: Yep. 7:14:57 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks around for a way down. 7:15:06 PM Janis: Janis looks around too 7:15:32 PM Janis: ((17 search, if that helps)) 7:15:45 PM Nilani: Nilani also pokes around. 7:16:15 PM Kate: You find several doorways. Two lead down different hallways; one leads down a curving stairwell. 7:16:21 PM Nilani: 26 7:16:23 PM Wynn: Wynn growls and step inside with them. "You people are going to get yourselves killed." 7:16:47 PM Janis: You realize we do this almost all the time, right? 7:17:01 PM Janis: Anyway, downward stairwell looks like our best bet. 7:17:35 PM Kate: The stairwell has stone steps and a carpet; the carpet, while slightly dusty, is definitely in better shape than the entryway was. 7:18:00 PM Janis: Janis stabs the carpet with an arrow 7:18:12 PM Kate: It dies! 7:18:22 PM Janis: ...ok...it's not a mimic...I think. 7:18:31 PM Kate: ... it's just a carpet. No change really, but now it has a hole. 7:19:13 PM Iskandar: You wouldn't let us die, Wynn, who else would you be judgemental at? 7:19:49 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at the stairs, wondering how much weight they can bear. 7:19:54 PM Kate: It's red! If Val were here he could tell you that means the occupants were probably evil. 7:20:11 PM Janis: ...Wynn, you wanna go first? 7:20:20 PM Kate: They're stone, they look to be in better shape than the upper levels. 7:21:41 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at them, but goes down, carefully. 7:21:55 PM Janis: Janis follows after 7:22:11 PM Nilani: Nilani cautiously descends. 7:22:23 PM Kate: Wynn heads down the steps! They don't creak, but they are made of stone, so they wouldn't. 7:22:31 PM Kate: It gets chillier as you go. 7:23:52 PM Kate: You head down, down, down the stairs! 7:24:15 PM Iskandar: Yep! Down, down. 7:24:17 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her shield down to her arm as she descends, just in case. 7:24:49 PM Janis: Janis continues to play with something in her pocket, and grips her bow in her other hand. 7:25:10 PM Iskandar: Iskandar is holding his Lighted dagger up as a light source. 7:26:53 PM Kate: Just when you're starting to think this stairwell leads to THE CENTER OF THE EARTH, you reach another door! It's made of wood and bound in brass, much plainer than the house upstairs. 7:27:12 PM Wynn: Wynn knocks. 7:28:06 PM Kate: Roll Notice! 7:28:20 PM Janis: ((17)) 7:28:27 PM Wynn: (21 nat 20!) 7:28:35 PM Nilani: 30 7:28:45 PM Wynn: (damn you Nilani ._. lol) 7:28:53 PM Nilani: '^' 7:29:41 PM Kate: There's no answer. 7:30:32 PM Janis: ((...canto?)) 7:30:53 PM Nilani: Nilani whispers to the others "I heard something moving back there." 7:31:00 PM Wynn: Inside? 7:31:06 PM Nilani: Nilani nods 7:31:23 PM Wynn: Wynn pounds on the door again. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" 7:31:44 PM Iskandar: ((11 notice.)) 7:31:49 PM Kate: No answer. 7:33:12 PM Wynn: We shouldn't be here. 7:34:01 PM Janis: A little late for that. 7:34:57 PM Wynn: What could be in there? Rodents? Bugs? 7:35:08 PM Iskandar: Murderers, maybe. 7:35:14 PM Iskandar: Is the door locked? 7:36:06 PM Iskandar: Iskandar casts Unseen Servant just in case. 7:36:48 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and shakes her head at herself before trying the knob. 7:36:52 PM Kate: The door is not locked. 7:37:21 PM Iskandar: Hold on, Wynn. 7:37:31 PM Wynn: I'm not opening it without good reason. 7:37:59 PM Iskandar: There is something strongly magical on the other side. Chances are it's what Nation needs. 7:39:29 PM Wynn: (21 sm on that- you're just saying what you think she needs to hear, aren't ya? lol ...wait, can you sm a pc?) 7:39:35 PM Kate: You can. 7:39:43 PM Kate: Isk, roll bluff. 7:39:52 PM | Removed 7:40:24 PM Iskandar: This message has been removed. 7:40:08 PM Iskandar: He seems very sincere. 7:40:29 PM Wynn: Wynn eyes Isk. "This is a terrible idea." 7:40:41 PM Wynn: Wynn turns the knob and pushes the door open, shield ready. 7:41:27 PM Kate: The door creaks, but only a little, normal creak. 7:43:19 PM Kate: In the dim light of Isk's light spell, you can see ghosts! 7:43:27 PM | Edited 7:43:49 PM Iskandar: Iskandar was gonna just have the Unseen Servant open the door, but that works too. 7:43:32 PM Kate: Oh, it's not ghosts. It's just furniture covered with sheets. No big deal. 7:43:47 PM Janis: Janis fires an arrow into the sheets! "GHOSTS" 7:44:00 PM Kate: The armchair dies! 7:44:09 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs, resists the urge to facepalm, and draws her mace. 7:44:21 PM Kate: Or... not. It's hard to tell, given that it was an armchair. 7:44:27 PM Kate: Still is, actually. 7:44:33 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks around, sweeping the room with Detect Magic. 7:44:45 PM Wynn: Wynn steps inside, looking around. 7:44:49 PM | Edited 7:45:16 PM Nilani: Nilani screens the place with Detect Magic, as well. 7:45:48 PM Kate: It's fitted out like a sitting room, with a little couch next to a fireplace, and a couple of armchairs, and a couple of tables and some lanterns, a bookshelf or three. It's all covered with sheets. 7:45:50 PM Kate: Roll Notice. 7:46:04 PM Wynn: (12) 7:46:05 PM Janis: ((23)) 7:46:06 PM Iskandar: ((11)) 7:46:19 PM Iskandar: ((I am now remembering how much this dice roller hates me.)) 7:46:24 PM Nilani: 29 7:50:21 PM Kate: It's pretty quiet. 7:50:33 PM Wynn: Well? Where's this magic thing? 7:50:52 PM Iskandar: Iskandar points over to an open doorway! "That way." 7:51:06 PM Nilani: Nilani points at an open doorway. "There is a ludicrous amount of magic coming from that doorway. In fact, it might be a portal? It has no door." 7:52:04 PM Wynn: .....what? 7:52:06 PM Iskandar: Iskandar moves over to investigate it, then! 7:52:29 PM Janis: I didn't know you could sense magic, Nilani. 7:52:31 PM Kate: It's a doorway! 7:52:36 PM Nilani: Merely a theory. The door might just be broken. 7:53:10 PM Wynn: Could it be trapped? 7:53:19 PM Nilani: I'll check. 7:53:27 PM Kate: You can see into the next room, or at least part of it. It's a big room, and the parts you can see of it are filled with people! Well, they look like people for a moment, but then you see that they're just mannequins, clothed in ornate outfits and posed in various tableaus. 7:53:45 PM | Edited 7:53:51 PM Iskandar: ... I hope those things don't come alive so we have to fight them. 7:53:50 PM | Edited 7:54:13 PM Nilani: 28 7:53:51 PM Kate: Roll Notice. 7:54:05 PM Janis: ((14)) 7:54:07 PM Wynn: (7) 7:54:13 PM Iskandar: ((12)) 7:56:09 PM Janis: ...they're all girls. 7:56:19 PM Janis: I'm guessing a woman owned this house. 7:56:27 PM Janis: ...I'm hoping a woman owned this house. 7:56:34 PM Janis: Otherwise...ewwwww. 7:57:23 PM Wynn: Wynn steps into the next room. 7:58:05 PM Kate: Nothing happens. 7:58:10 PM Kate: Other than she's in the next room. 8:00:03 PM Nilani: Well, maybe the house's owner was a tailor, or a seamstress. That would explain this without being creepy. 8:00:22 PM Kate: With all the mannequins. Short ones, tall ones, thin ones, slightly chubby ones, some dancing, some reading. 8:00:25 PM Wynn: Where to? 8:00:29 PM Janis: ...a tailor who only works for women? 8:01:07 PM Janis: Into the creepy dummy room, I guess. 8:01:14 PM Janis: Janis follows Wynn 8:01:23 PM Wynn: Why not? I'm sure there are dress makers who only make dresses. 8:01:32 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods, and tries to narrow down the magic source. 8:01:43 PM Kate: It's a very big room. 8:01:44 PM Kate: August 14, 2015 8:01 PM Kate: <<< There's a bunch of strange-looking equipment hanging from the ceiling and the walls--doll parts made of cloth and metal, from the look of it, including some blank-faced heads. 8:01:48 PM Nilani: Well, maybe all the male ones are in a different room? Some people are obsessed with sorting things into categories. 8:02:09 PM Iskandar: Makes sense to me. Maybe these were a store display? Why have them posed like this, otherwise. 8:02:11 PM Wynn: Doll. Golem. Close enough? 8:02:18 PM Iskandar: ....no. 8:02:29 PM Kate: There's also a fair amount of equipment--gurney-looking things with partially-completed dolls on them, half sewn, or half-put-together. 8:02:43 PM Kate: Roll Notice! 8:02:50 PM Wynn: Saying a woman can't be a golem? 8:02:55 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks at Isk. 8:03:08 PM Nilani: 16 8:03:18 PM Janis: ((19)) 8:03:23 PM Iskandar: ((13. Isk notices nothing, ever.)) 8:03:25 PM Wynn: (wow 2 nat 20s for nothing. 21) 8:03:45 PM Kate: Some are pretty complex, and they look like they're made for casting spells into the mannequins. 8:04:21 PM Iskandar: Generally, with golems, gender is a matter of personality, not biology. And I was saying that 'doll' and 'golem' are not interchangeable terms. 8:05:11 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at one of the mannequins. ".... I dont suppose you can talk, can you?" 8:05:22 PM Kate: It doesn't answer. 8:05:29 PM Iskandar: Any of you? 8:06:03 PM Janis: ...anyone else smell that? 8:06:18 PM Iskandar: Smell what? 8:06:22 PM Nilani: Smell what? 8:06:29 PM Wynn: Wynn heads towards the other side of the room. 8:06:35 PM Janis: ...guess that answers that. 8:06:47 PM Nilani: Does it smell like gunpowder? 8:06:54 PM Janis: I dunno...maybe. 8:07:05 PM Wynn: I don't *smell* anything... there's spots over her. Maybe blood. 8:07:08 PM Kate: Wynn goes alone to the other side of the room! 8:07:26 PM Janis: I can't help but feel like I've smelled this smell before. 8:07:30 PM Janis: But I can't place it. 8:07:36 PM Janis: Janis follows Wynn 8:07:59 PM Iskandar: Iskandar pulls out the 'shopping list' to see if he can figure out what part it is that Nation needs. 8:09:58 PM Wynn: There's a body here. 8:10:04 PM Janis: Janis shouts loudly so the other room can hear "GUYS! I THINK YOU WANNA SEE THIS!" 8:10:30 PM Iskandar: Iskandar wanders over! 8:10:34 PM Kate: Roll Notice. 8:10:58 PM Iskandar: ((17. I broke 12!)) 8:11:00 PM Janis: ((31)) 8:11:16 PM Wynn: (18) 8:11:25 PM Nilani: 13 8:12:27 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at the tableau before him. "Well. I think the cause of death is poison." 8:12:28 PM Janis: NILANI! LOOK OUT! 8:12:35 PM Kate: Initiative! 8:12:54 PM Janis: ((21)) 8:12:58 PM Iskandar: ((18)) 8:13:01 PM Nilani: 6 8:13:02 PM Wynn: (.........2. where the hell did those 20s and 18 s go?!) 8:13:30 PM Janis: ((Combat began, you can't expect to get those now, can you? :P )) 8:13:44 PM Kate: Round 1: Janis, Iskandar, Nilani, Wynn. 8:14:41 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow, chokes, and fires way wide "Oh no, not now." 8:15:28 PM Kate: Unfortunately, it's not her turn. 8:15:31 PM Kate: Mannequin 8:16:05 PM Kate: The mannequin, covered in chains, whirls about and strikes out at Nilani, who is flatfooted. 8:16:38 PM Kate: 16 damage; and Nilani is Wounded, meaning she will bleed an extra 2 points of damage per round from now on. 8:16:46 PM Kate: Janis 8:18:02 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow, aims and fires an arrow at it...and then misses 8:18:08 PM Iskandar: ((12. God, I hate this roller.)) 8:18:19 PM Kate: Iskandar 8:18:19 PM Iskandar: ((12 for K:A.)) 8:19:48 PM Iskandar: Iskandar blinks, seeing the chainy thing strike at Nilani, uses Scorching Ray to blast at it. 8:20:18 PM Kate: Roll to hit! 8:20:26 PM Iskandar: ((21 to hit with ranged touch.)) 8:20:42 PM | Edited 8:21:23 PM Kate: The rays land! Roll damage! 8:20:44 PM Kate: Nilani 8:21:01 PM Iskandar: ((The damage was electric, btw, I have Energy Substitution.)) 8:21:12 PM Kate: ((oh! In that case I take that back.)) 8:21:22 PM Iskandar: ((Sorry, should have mentioned.)) 8:22:42 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to cast Invisibility and Wizardscramble away! 8:22:47 PM Kate: The mannequin seems shaken by the zap, but undamaged and undaunted! 8:23:09 PM Kate: Nilani 5-foot-steps first, I assume, which would get it out of chain range, and then vanishes and runs! 8:23:17 PM Kate: Wynn 8:23:26 PM Wynn: (Outside melee right now?) 8:23:31 PM Kate: You can get there if you charge. 8:23:54 PM Wynn: (Nah, just wanted to know if I could- 8:24:06 PM Kate: You are very not in melee right now. 8:24:21 PM Wynn: Wynn 's shield bursts into..... ACID and she steps up into melee. 8:24:44 PM Kate: You can only get there if you charge. 8:25:11 PM Wynn: (oh, well, can't cause spell is standard action, so I'll move as far as I can) 8:25:19 PM Kate: Right, done. 8:25:37 PM Kate: Round 2: Mannequin, Janis, Iskandar, Nilani, Wynn. 8:25:46 PM Kate: Mannequin 8:26:09 PM Kate: Cheated of its squishier prey, the mannequin steps over to meet Wynn. 8:26:49 PM Kate: Does a 21 hit? 8:27:07 PM Wynn: (AC is 21) 8:27:39 PM Kate: The thing snaps out two of its chains at Wynn, missing entirely once and bouncing the chain off her armor the second time. 8:27:41 PM Kate: Janis 8:28:44 PM Janis: Janis pulls a bracelet out of her pocket and puts it on 8:29:33 PM Janis: ((Ok, I forget, how does mixing Manyshot and Rapid Shot work?)) 8:29:44 PM Janis: ((Can I do that?)) 8:29:55 PM Kate: ((I don't believe so, but I'd be the last to know.)) 8:30:20 PM Janis: ((Ah, screw it. It'd drop my attack rolls way too low)) 8:30:35 PM Janis: Janis rapid shots the mannequin. 8:30:55 PM Janis: ((13 and 15)) 8:31:04 PM Kate: Her shots go wide! 8:31:08 PM Kate: Iskandar 8:31:14 PM Janis: "Crap Baskets" 8:32:07 PM Iskandar: Iskandar tries a Magic Missle, mostly to see if this creature shrugs off all magical damage just on principle like other constructs. 8:32:20 PM Kate: It does! 8:32:26 PM Kate: Nilani if she's here. 8:32:38 PM Kate: Wynn can go too. 8:33:21 PM Wynn: Wynn wallops the thing. (1st- mace- 21) 8:33:22 PM Kate: Wynn? 8:33:43 PM Kate: She hits nothing but chains and air. 8:34:16 PM Wynn: Wynn backswings with the shield- and misses (18) 8:34:34 PM Kate: Another miss! It's really hard to tell where it is in all those chains. 8:34:34 PM Wynn: Wynn attempts one final hit at 24. 8:34:54 PM Kate: That time she gets it in the... well... something solid? 8:35:12 PM Wynn: (12 dam) 8:35:33 PM Kate: ((All physical?)) 8:35:39 PM Wynn: (yep) 8:36:58 PM Kate: Right! 8:37:13 PM Kate: Round 3: Mannequin, Janis, Iskandar, Nilani, Wynn 8:37:16 PM Kate: Mannequin 8:38:17 PM Kate: The Mannequin throws up its arms; all the chains rise with it and suddenly the area immediately surrounding it is a whirl of bladed chains. 8:38:45 PM Kate: Ref save, Wynn! 8:39:14 PM Wynn: (17) 8:39:48 PM Kate: Wynn manages to avoid the worst of the whirl of chains! ((only 14 damage!)) 8:39:56 PM Kate: Janis 8:40:19 PM Janis: Janis growls and casts "CALL LIGHTNING" on it 8:40:31 PM Janis: ((It gets a reflex save for half damage)) 8:40:42 PM Kate: Indeed. Roll the damage. 8:40:45 PM Janis: ((11 Dam)) 8:40:57 PM Kate: The whirl of blades continues unabated by lightning! You can't see the mannequin. 8:41:02 PM Kate: Iskandar 8:41:14 PM Janis: "HOLD STILL YOU PIECE OF CRAP!!!" 8:41:15 PM Kate: I mean, presumably it's in there somewhere. 8:42:21 PM Iskandar: I would like to do an area Dispel Magic to cancel out its rattling chains effect. 8:42:35 PM Kate: Ooh, okay. How does that work, remind me. 8:43:06 PM Iskandar: ((I roll a caster level check vs. a DC of 11+the spell effect's level.)) 8:43:35 PM Iskandar: ((And I rolled a 1, so it is irrelevant.)) 8:43:40 PM Kate: Ah... oh, okay. rats. 8:43:57 PM Kate: Nilani again if she's here? 8:44:07 PM Kate: Wynn either way. 8:44:38 PM Wynn: (still in melee or did I have to jump out?) 8:45:10 PM Kate: You are still in melee! 8:45:20 PM Kate: Nilani can also go if she wishes, it's cool to go at the same time. 8:46:06 PM Nilani: Nilani also attempts to use Dispel Magic, but drops out of invisibility when doing so. 8:46:14 PM Kate: Roll! 8:46:44 PM Nilani: will once everything gets booted up. This computer is slow. 8:46:55 PM Kate: Okay! Wynn, go ahead. 8:46:56 PM Wynn: /me, meanwhile, will be attempting to do the triple attack again. 8:47:04 PM Wynn: (27!) 8:47:12 PM Kate: Hit, you think! 8:47:23 PM Wynn: (10 phys- mace) 8:47:38 PM Wynn: (shield misses) 8:47:51 PM Wynn: (and 19 for the last attack) 8:47:56 PM Kate: Miss! 8:48:16 PM Kate: Wynn, roll a D20 for Nilani. 8:48:53 PM Kate: Or she can if she's in there. 8:49:13 PM Nilani: as well roll a d10, too, because Arcane Spell Failure Chance 8:49:24 PM Kate: Oh right, forgot about that. 8:49:29 PM Wynn: (20 and 3) 8:49:35 PM Kate: Wow, nice! 8:49:48 PM Wynn: (das good?) 8:49:52 PM Kate: the whirling wall of pain vanishes suddenly! 8:50:15 PM Kate: Round 4: Mannequin, Janis, Iskandar, Nilani, Wynn 8:50:22 PM Kate: Mannequin 8:51:06 PM Kate: It seems surprised, somehow, but whirls out another couple of chains. 8:51:55 PM Kate: One scrapes along Wynn's armor, and the other one hits hard enough to hurt anyway. 8:52:23 PM Kate: 6 damage to Wynn, and she is now Wounded as well--2 more damage per round. 8:52:33 PM Kate: Man, Nilani's had another 6 damage since she was hit. Ouchies. 8:52:40 PM Kate: Janis 8:52:49 PM Kate: I hope you're keeping track. 8:52:58 PM Janis: Janis tries rapid shot again 8:53:13 PM Janis: ((19, 25)) 8:53:38 PM Kate: The second one lands! 8:53:47 PM Kate: The first is deflected by a chain. 8:54:05 PM Janis: ((12 DAM total with 5 of it frost)) 8:54:22 PM Kate: Iskandar 8:54:52 PM Iskandar: Iskandar tries an Acid Arrow. 8:55:08 PM Iskandar: ((17 ranged touch.)) 8:55:17 PM Kate: Hit. 8:56:56 PM Iskandar: ((8 acid damage this round. Does it seem to have an effect?)) 8:57:22 PM Kate: None! 8:57:30 PM Kate: Nilani 8:58:23 PM Kate: Nilani? 8:58:34 PM Iskandar: Iskandar says 'Bah'. 8:58:58 PM Nilani: Nilani casts Magic Missile at the thing! 8:59:07 PM Kate: The missiles thunk into it! 8:59:11 PM Kate: Wynn 8:59:20 PM Kate: Doesn't seem to hurt it, though. 8:59:35 PM Janis: "WHAT IS WITH THIS THING?!?" 8:59:42 PM Wynn: Wynn tries again (even though she's only hitting 1 of 3 each time) 9:00:10 PM Wynn: (1st mace, 27, 11 phys damage) 9:00:33 PM Wynn: (shield misses, and has turned back into a normal shield) 9:00:45 PM Wynn: (mace misses. end turn) 9:01:05 PM Kate: The chains shiver, and the mannequin slumps over. 9:02:28 PM Kate: End init! 9:03:00 PM Nilani: O-kay, that is a lot of blood. 9:03:09 PM Wynn: Wynn heals herself a touch (2 hp) and turns to Nilani to heal her for 20. 9:03:32 PM Wynn: Is anyone else hurt? 9:03:32 PM Iskandar: Iskandar goes to inspect the mannequin. 9:03:39 PM Iskandar: Iskandar shakes his head. 9:03:56 PM Wynn: Told you you were going to get yourselves killed. 9:04:19 PM Janis: Janis starts snickering "But we didn't." 9:04:20 PM Kate: It's inert! 9:04:48 PM Wynn: You're welcome. 9:04:57 PM Nilani: Nearly, but not quite. 9:05:26 PM Janis: Janis slips her bracelet off and the snickering stops. 9:05:41 PM Janis: Is it a golem? It was tough. 9:06:41 PM Iskandar: Some kind of golem, yeah. Most golems have immunity to magical effects. Sometimes you just need someone to swing a big stick around. 9:07:01 PM Kate: Roll Notice! 9:07:13 PM Janis: ((29)) 9:07:16 PM Iskandar: ((23)) 9:07:24 PM Wynn: (20) 9:07:27 PM Nilani: 16 9:08:14 PM Janis: Janis aims her bow at the dancing mannequins "SHOW YOURSELF!" 9:09:32 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks over at that direction. 9:09:46 PM Janis: I saw you move! Come out, now! 9:10:41 PM Kate: There's a rustle and this time everyone sees it as something runs behind a different set of mannequins. 9:11:01 PM Kate: It's wearing what looks like white cobwebs! 9:11:06 PM Wynn: Come forward and we won't hurt you. 9:11:19 PM Janis: Janis follows the figure with her bow 9:11:52 PM Iskandar: We're just looking for some parts for our ship, that's all. 9:12:05 PM Wynn: Janis, bow down. 9:12:20 PM Janis: Janis shoots Wynn a look, but does so 9:12:36 PM Wynn: Wynn holsters her mace. 9:12:45 PM Wynn: If you don't attack us, we are no threat to you. Show yourself. 9:13:43 PM Kate: The webbed-up thing darts back behind a mannequin using a bow. 9:14:35 PM Iskandar: Iskandar sighs and goes back to looking for the part that Nation needs, letting the others keep an eye on the mysterious figure. 9:14:55 PM Iskandar: Iskandar wants to be ready if they have to fleeeeeeee. 9:16:05 PM Kate: It comes forward, slowly! It looks like it's covered in white! 9:16:42 PM Kate: As it gets closer you can see it's lace. 9:16:42 PM Wynn: Can you speak? 9:17:25 PM Kate: Thing, very softly: Yes. 9:17:52 PM Wynn: Do you have a name? 9:19:20 PM Kate: Thing: He... gave me a name. 9:19:45 PM Wynn: You're one of the constructs? 9:20:22 PM Iskandar: Do you like the name he gave you, or would you like us to call you something else? 9:20:45 PM Kate: Thing: Korri. 9:21:03 PM Kate: Roll Int or Wis, whichever is higher. 9:21:16 PM Wynn: (21 nat 20) 9:21:31 PM Iskandar: ((Wow, Nat 20, total of 22.)) 9:21:38 PM Wynn: >.< 9:21:40 PM Janis: ((12)) 9:21:54 PM Iskandar: ((My only nat 20 of the night. LET ME HAVE THIS)) 9:22:24 PM Nilani: 16 9:22:37 PM Kate: You're all smart! 9:22:45 PM Kate: She's wearing a wedding dress. 9:22:55 PM Janis: ...you killed him. 9:23:06 PM Janis: He wanted to marry you, and you all killed him. 9:24:13 PM Kate: Korri: I killed him. 9:24:17 PM Kate: Korri: By myself! 9:24:30 PM Janis: ...impressive. 9:24:56 PM Iskandar: Iskandar points at the chain golem. ".... this wasn't a friend of yours, was it? 9:25:27 PM Kate: Korri: It's just a thing. It's not a person. 9:25:38 PM Iskandar: All right, then. 9:25:39 PM Janis: And what are you? 9:26:11 PM Iskandar: A person, not a thing, clearly. 9:26:23 PM Iskandar: Who killed a guy, apparently. 9:26:43 PM Wynn: So what do you want to be called? 9:26:43 PM Janis: A really creepy guy, who had it coming. 9:27:00 PM Wynn: We're sorry for breaking into your home. We're looking for some parts and we thought it was abandoned. 9:27:51 PM Iskandar: Iskandar starts opening up the Chain Golem. "I can get Nation's parts out of this, then." 9:29:06 PM Iskandar: Are you the only one here? Or are there more of you? 9:29:09 PM Kate: Korri: Just me. 9:29:25 PM Kate: Korri: And this isn't my home. 9:29:44 PM Janis: ...where is your home? 9:30:24 PM Kate: Korri: I don't have one. 9:30:57 PM Janis: ...do you wanna come with us? 9:31:15 PM Kate: Korri: Yes, please. 9:31:35 PM Janis: Janis puts her bow away "My name is Janis." 9:31:36 PM Wynn: No hurting other people on the ship and you'll get along fine. 9:31:56 PM Kate: Korri: I'm not a thing. 9:32:08 PM Iskandar: I'm Iskandar. 9:32:17 PM Wynn: Wynn. 9:32:37 PM Iskandar: It's all right, we're not from this plane. But we're mostly harmless, except for the bickering. 9:33:40 PM Kate: Korri: He was going to make it so I couldn't say no. 9:33:49 PM Iskandar: Well, that's disgusting. 9:34:05 PM Iskandar: Iskandar makes a face. 9:34:15 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 9:34:29 PM Janis: Janis looks really sad 9:34:32 PM Nilani: Nilani is visibly disturbed by this. 9:34:42 PM Iskandar: ... I take it that self-aware constructs aren't normal here. 9:35:25 PM Kate: She pulls her veil off--she's very pretty, but she's not like the other mannequins, either. For one thing she has a face, but also, her skin appears to be made of gold, and her blue eyes are sapphires. 9:35:36 PM Kate: Korri: No. 9:37:05 PM Iskandar: Well, we currently live on one ourselves. So we know you're not a thing. 9:37:16 PM Wynn: We can get you something else to wear when we get there too. 9:37:28 PM Wynn: But maybe you can help us find these things so we can be done faster? 9:37:32 PM Kate: She's perfectly bald. 9:38:39 PM Iskandar: Actually, I think I have what we need here. 9:39:01 PM Kate: Korri: I don't know what you want. 9:39:22 PM Kate: Korri: And what do you mean, live on? 9:39:32 PM Janis: He's a ship. 9:39:44 PM Iskandar: Nation's a ship. Sentient, plane-hopping. 9:39:56 PM Iskandar: He needed some parts. 9:40:19 PM Janis: ...he said he wanted golems. 9:40:35 PM Kate: Korri: You can't have me. 9:40:41 PM Janis: Can we rework these? The non-sentient ones. 9:40:45 PM Iskandar: No, no. He just wants automatons. 9:40:50 PM Kate: Her hair lights on fire! 9:40:55 PM Iskandar: Not you. 9:41:06 PM Iskandar: He's going to build his own. 9:41:08 PM Wynn: Calm down. 9:41:18 PM Wynn: I told you. We're not going to hurt you. 9:41:20 PM Nilani: Nilani is startled, then fascinated. 9:41:29 PM Janis: Janis looks at her and the clouds above (that she never dispeled) crackle with lightning 9:41:30 PM Kate: Only the flames appear to be illusory, going down to her feet. 9:42:17 PM Iskandar: He just wanted parts. It's okay, Korri. 9:42:36 PM Janis: Janis lets out a warning growl 9:42:53 PM Wynn: Janis. 9:42:58 PM Kate: Korri: Just parts. ... well, there are a lot of parts here. 9:43:12 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. "I have what we came for right here." 9:43:15 PM Janis: Janis stops growling and the clouds dispel 9:44:26 PM Iskandar: Iskandar conjures up a Floating Disk to load the parts onto! 9:44:34 PM Kate: Korri smiles. Her face seems more flexible than gold should be. 9:45:04 PM Wynn: Let's get back then. 9:45:15 PM Iskandar: Do you know a lot about golemry, Korri? 9:46:02 PM Kate: Korri: I know some of it. 9:46:18 PM Kate: Korri: What I could read in his books. 9:46:32 PM Kate: Korri: ... I read all the books I could find. 9:46:45 PM Janis: ...we have a library. 9:46:51 PM Janis: I think you'll like that. 9:46:57 PM Iskandar: We do, it's pretty huge. 9:47:43 PM Kate: She hugs Janis! 9:47:56 PM Janis: Janis really doesn't know how to react...so she hugs back 9:48:22 PM Iskandar: How long have you been here? 9:48:30 PM Wynn: Can we talk on the way? 9:48:49 PM Janis: Um...yeah. If we have the stuff, let's head back. 9:49:10 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. 9:49:53 PM Wynn: Nilani and I can probably still use some healing if we're ready to go. 9:50:00 PM Kate: Korri: I don't know how long. 9:50:48 PM Kate: Korri: I never want to come back here again. 9:51:16 PM Iskandar: Iskandar starts moving the disk upstairs. "Well, let's get you out of here, then." 9:51:55 PM Kate: Korri hugs him! 9:52:06 PM Janis: You really like hugging. 9:52:49 PM Iskandar: Iskandar blinks and hugs back! 9:52:52 PM Wynn: Wynn heads out. 9:53:15 PM Kate: Korri: I like people. 9:53:24 PM Janis: Janis nods 9:53:47 PM Janis: ...just for the record, if you had attacked us earlier, I so could've taken you. 9:53:53 PM Janis: I had my lightning ready and everything. 9:54:04 PM Kate: Korri shrugs. 9:54:14 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes 9:55:39 PM Iskandar: We go back through the portal, I suppose! 9:55:47 PM Janis: Janis does so 9:55:55 PM Kate: You do! 9:56:00 PM Kate: And there we stop.